Beneficio del amigo
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Fubuki está enamorado de Goenji desde hace tiempo, Kazemaru piensa ayudarlo para que por fin le confiese lo que siente, aunque a él le duela. Yaoi.


**Para escribir esto estoy basando la historia en la famosa cita de Akihiko (J.R.): **

**_''El estar cerca de la persona que amas es el beneficio de ser su amigo''. _**

**No soy de estar subiendo historias en lunes... pero la idea me llegó hace tiempo y hoy tenía musa de sobra.**

**Esta historia es totalmente GoenjixFubuki, lo único es que Kazemaru narra todo, hay un triángulo amoroso. Volví a lo mío, hacer sufrir personajes, adivinen quien es mi víctima ahora.**

**Advertencias: Fans de Kazemaru, intenten no matarme. Primera persona, no la domino muy bien. Disculpen los errores.**

* * *

**Beneficio del amigo**

_Puedo contar la reciente historia, triste y a la vez feliz para otros… sin embargo para mí esta historia es lo más doloroso que he sentido, si… es real y basada en mi. Y si no me quiebro al contarla es por que aprendí algo de ella: ''El estar cerca de la persona que amas es el beneficio de ser su amigo''. _

Alguien una vez me dijo _''Si estás enamorado de él acércatele y no te rindas''_ con su entusiasmo característico. Lo hice y solo me provoqué una herida en el pecho… interna. Era algo nuevo el enamorarme aunque fuera de esta manera.

La persona que me gusta es de mi mismo sexo y para colmo está aquí en el equipo de Inazuma Japan. El único que lo sabía era mi mejor amigo y confidente: Mamoru Endou. El me apoyó para confesarle lo que sentía a esa persona… pero nunca me imaginé que iba a doler tanto.

Era peor que una barrida en contra tuya con tachones de fútbol, más que un ligamento roto o una fractura. Sé que soy joven pero eso no significa que el destino no me haya presentado lo que era el sufrimiento por un amor no correspondido.

Y tal vez yo cometí el error. No de estar cerca de Fubuki, sino de llegar de otra manera. Aunque ciertamente las preguntas _'' ¿Realmente tendría una oportunidad con él?'' '' ¿Se fijaría en mi?'' _rondaban por mi cabeza a diario a la vez que me torturaba con las propias respuestas. Soy un chico, sería demasiado pedir que me mirara de otra manera. Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea que la escena en el que caminamos juntos tomados de la mano en la final de la FFI solo se quedaría en mi mundo de caramelo rodeado de ponys y demás estupideces. Me frustré, me deprimí, sin embargo Endou se encargaba de levantarme. _¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?_

No dejé de estar al pendiente de Fubuki, hubo un momento en el que hablábamos todos los días después del entrenamiento en aquella torre de metal, sentados en una banca. Fueron las mejores dos semanas de mi vida.

Había crecido nuestra maldita amistad, digo maldita por que odiaba ser solo su amigo. Esa sonrisa tan dulce y sus cabellos platinados bañados por la gama de anaranjados tonos del atardecer me hacían poner realmente nervioso. Intenté controlarme muchas veces.

_Hasta ese día._

Siempre nos quedábamos de ver en ese lugar, y ahí estaba haciéndome una señal de saludo a lo lejos. Llegué y me senté a su lado, comenzamos a hablar sobre el duro entrenamiento del nuevo entrenador, pasando a la conversación por las técnicas nuevas que habían aprendido en la semana y sobre otras cosas no muy importantes pero que nos hacían relajar, reír y bromear. Amaba realmente reír junto a el.

Miramos juntos el atardecer por doceava vez consecutiva, y algo retumbó mi corazón como si fuera una batería cuando me hizo esa pregunta.

''_Kazemaru-kun, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?''_

Lo miré enseguida, estaba mirando sonrojado al piso. ¿Qué tenía el piso rocoso que no tenga yo?

_ ¿A que viene eso? –Pregunté ocultando mi nerviosismo.-

_ Siento como mi corazón intenta salirse de mi pecho, mi estómago se revuelve extrañamente y de repente un calor que nunca había sentido antes se va a mis mejillas, me sudan las manos y tiemblo, solo al ver a una persona. ¿Esos no son síntomas del enamoramiento? –Mencionaba bajito.-

Quería creer que era una oportunidad para mí…

_ S-si, eso dicen… yo no lo he sentido. –Disimulé mientras miraba a otro lado.-

_ ¿Enserio? –Preguntó sorprendido.- Creía que si, lamento entonces la extraña pregunta Kazemaru-kun. –Sonrió.-

Diablos, esa sonrisa… y luego mi estupidez.

Lo que pregunté después me puso en medio de la rueda del tiro al blanco.

_ ¿Y quién te hace sentir esas cosas Fubuki? ¿Una linda chica de Raimon?

_ En realidad… no, promete que no dirás nada. Es muy privado pero creo tenerte la confianza para decírtelo a ti. Esto a veces es molesto... se siente bien pero a la vez siento que está mal. Kazemaru-kun… me enamoré de un chico –Su mano tomó la mía y me miró a los ojos.-

Latió mi corazón.

_ Y-yo creo que eso no tiene nada de malo.

_ ¿De veras lo crees? ¿Entonces está bien que sienta esto por esa persona?

_ Claro, por algo te enamoraste de el… cuéntame.

El arco se iba preparando.

_ Esa persona me hizo ver la realidad, que no todo en mi vida era Atsuya, que no estaba solo. Es la persona más amable de todas, es apuesto y bueno… todo de él me gusta. ¿Qué más podría decir? –Sonrió.-

_ Hablas de…

_ Estoy enamorado de Goenji-kun.

Y la flecha se clavó en mi interior… caí en la cuenta que nunca sería para mí.

Fui estúpido e iluso.

_ L-lo siento Fubuki… iré a casa.

Realmente estaba demasiado devastado ese momento que me fui sin decir nada mas que ese_ ''Lo siento''._ Pobre tonto… tenía roto el corazón.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas como dos ríos paralelos, y junto con ellos la lluvia. No podía llegar así a mi casa, y menos a Raimon.

Por inercia llegué a casa de Endou, donde me recibió rápidamente y me brindó ayuda. Me secaba el cabello con una toalla, ni siquiera podía hacer eso solo. Era como si una parte de mi estuviera desecha, inmóvil, inservible.

_ ¿Pero qué te pasa Kazemaru? –Preguntó muy preocupado.-

No respondí, solo me dediqué a mirar al piso… y sentía como más lágrimas abundaban mis ojos.

_ ¿Fue por Fubuki?

Y me vencí, solo sentí que abracé a mi amigo sin importarme el estar empapado y el me consolaba, con él desahogué todo mi dolor, me quedé a dormir en su casa y al día siguiente no quería ir al entrenamiento.

_ ¡Kazemaru esto no es momento de sentimentalismos! sé que te sientes mal pero estamos en medio del Mundial… ¿Contra el mundo, lo recuerdas?

_ No tengo valor para mirarlo de nuevo…

_ Tú eres fuerte, solo no te alejes de el.

_ ¿Así como pretendes que lo olvidaré? El quiere a Goenji, no tengo ninguna oportunidad, tampoco quiero que me amen por compasión.

_ No te digo que te le confieses, ni tampoco que compitas por el. Solo te diré algo. A veces el estar cerca de la persona que amas es el beneficio de ser su amigo. –Sonrió.-

Me levanté fugaz de la cama dispuesto a ir al entrenamiento al escuchar tan sabias palabras del capitán, comprendí rápidamente eso. Al menos el ver feliz a Fubuki me haría feliz a mí. Y para ello tomé una decisión un tanto dolorosa.

Decidí rendirme y ayudarle a Fubuki a confesar sus sentimientos al llamado _''goleador de fuego''._

Al llegar al campo hice toda la rutina con los chicos usando mi sonrisa falsa que ocultaba mi depresión, entrené especialmente con Endou por mi estado, el era el único que sabía lo que me pasaba, tiraba a la portería del capitán sin evitar mirar de reojo a la portería trasera protegida por Tachimukai… Fubuki y Goenji tiraban hacía el. Los dos juntos, el verlos sonreír me ponía triste pero… a la vez ver la tierna sonrisa de Fubuki me hacía sentir esa calidez, aunque no fuera por mi causa.

Una palmada en mi hombro por parte de Midorikawa me despertó del trance.

_ Oi, te reto. Quien tarde más en meterle un gol a Endou pierde. –Sonrió.-

El guardameta asintió y se puso en posición, al menos eso me podría distraer un poco tanto del duro entrenamiento como de mi profunda tristeza disfrazada de alegría sincera.

Al final Midorikawa y yo no le metimos ningún gol a Endou.

Después del entrenamiento fui a los baños, para mi desgraciada sorpresa ahí se encontraba Shirou lavándose la cara.

_ Oh Kazemaru-kun, ayer me quedé preocupado porque te fuiste de repente y empezó a llover. ¿No te resfriaste, te sentías mal? –Me preguntó después de secarse el rostro.-

_ No era nada, no te preocupes solo que… recordé que debía ir a casa de Endou.

_ Era eso, menos mal. –Sonrió.- Pensé que era algo mas grave, tu cara cambió dramáticamente.

_ S-si, es que debía entregarle algo y lo olvidé. –Excusé.-

_ Ya veo, perdóname, ibas a ocuparte con Endou-kun y yo reteniendo tu tiempo con mis historias de niña enamorada. De veras, lo siento.

_ No te disculpes, estaba para escucharte. Debías sacarlo, se te notaba en el rostro –Le acaricié la cabeza.-… ¿Piensas hablarle a él sobre lo que sientes?

_ ¡Ni de broma! Puede que se aleje de mí, y no quiero eso. Es mejor así. Tengo suficiente con que Toramaru esté pegado a el últimamente. –Reclamó.-

_ ¿Toramaru? ¿Acaso sientes celos?

_ No… no exactamente. –Desvió la mirada.-

_ Tonto. Toramaru es un niño. ¿Y si se fijara en el más adelante por alguna razón, qué pasaría? No tardará mucho tiempo en estirarse. -Influí.-

_ Ni quiero pensarlo.

_ ¿Has pensado que Goenji es muy popular y que en cualquier momento puede encontrarse a alguien?

_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

_ No es de educados responder una pregunta con otra –Mencioné.- ¿Soportarías ser solo su amigo mientras miras como él es feliz con otra persona? –Solté sin pensar, demostrando el límite de mi sonrisa finjida .-

Sentí mi máscara a punto de romperse, quería llorar. Esa pregunta que le hice al dueño del Lobo legendario era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando.

_ No lo creo. –Arqueó las cejas.-

_ Entonces dile de una vez lo que sientes… o te lo ganarán.

_ Kazemaru-kun…

_ Te ayudaré un poco. ¿Qué tal si lo invitas a dar una vuelta en la torre de metal?

_ ¿Y qué se supone que haré?

_ Yo te acompañaré, conversaremos los tres un rato y luego los dejaré solos… ahí es donde tú actuarás y le vas a decir tus sentimientos.

_ ¿Y si me rechaza? Te recuerdo que somos hombres ¿Qué pensará después de mi?

_ Fubuki… he visto como te mira él… hoy lo noté. Tal vez tengas una oportunidad, y si por alguna razón te rechaza es porque en el fondo es un idiota. Eres… muy buena persona, al menos inténtalo y pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas conmigo. Si quieres llorar te presto mi hombro, si ríes reiré contigo. Para eso somos... los amigos.

_ Gracias Kazemaru-kun. Yo haré el intento. –Sonrió decidido.- no dejaré que alguien me quite a la persona que quiero.

Lo siguiente fue el empujón que le di a Fubuki en el atardecer de ese mismo lugar, en donde compartimos risas y conversaciones tontas, esta vez con el invitado. Ellos parecían llevarse mejor de lo que pensaba y como lo noté en el entrenamiento, la mirada que le brindaba Goenji a Fubuki era una muy profunda. Por eso tomé la decisión de ayudarle a crear un ambiente de confesión, sabía que Fubuki tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz. Lo merecía después de la dura vida que tuvo. Y es que también yo quería ver una dulce sonrisa de parte suya.

Como era el plan, los dejé solos con la excusa inventada de que iría a comprar un jugo a la tienda. Obviamente me fui y me oculté en un árbol no muy cerca de ahí, mirando la escena de lejos.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en abrazarse y darse un beso bajo los colores del atardecer.

_ Lo sabía…

Al alejarme de ahí no pude evitar irme corriendo de nuevo a casa de Endou, el tenía el mejor hombro consolador. Y lloré como una niña, desahogando todo el dolor que tenía dentro sin importar que Kidou y Sakuma estaban ahí presentes.

No me preguntaron nada, sin embargo entre lágrimas pude sonreír y decir que era la mejor decisión que había tomado. Juré escuchar a Kidou llamarme _''valiente''_.

_ A la vez lloro por felicidad… el será feliz. –Abracé más fuertemente a mi amigo mientras derramaba todo mi dolor.-

Pasaron semanas para superarlo, los partidos fueron mi distracción. Fue rápido el tiempo y ya no me importaba mucho observarlos, ellos dos eran felices. Se tomaban de la mano, se besaban y se abrazaban sin importarles nada más… me sentía bien por ellos, no tenía caso que me siguiera entrometiendo.

_ Ese golpe fue doloroso, sin embargo lo superaste. Te admiro, Kazemaru. –Me dijo Endou.-

_ Fue gracias a ti. –Sonreí.- Todavía lo amo pero, si es feliz no debe importarme mucho con quien lo sea.

_ Exactamente. –Me abrazó.- Me alegro que seas el mismo de antes.

Esa fue la historia de mi primer dolor, seguramente la vida me pondrá otra prueba mas grande. Apenas soy un adolescente que empieza a sentir cosas nuevas, comencé madurando en ese aspecto, no debía deprimirme por algo de esa magnitud si tengo a mis amigos y al soccer. Semifinales de la FFI… nos esperan. Y si Fubuki es feliz... yo soy feliz.

* * *

_Huyo._

**R.**


End file.
